


Animations: Dean Winchester, Purgatory

by svala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animation, Digital Art, Episode Related, Gen, Graphic Format: GIF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Animations from Supernatural 8.1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animations: Dean Winchester, Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> These are animations fom Supernatural 8.1. Focused on Dean in Purgatory, and his first meeting with Benny  
> Animations size is 450x253

  
**"Well, I guess standing too close to exploding Dick sends your ass straight to Purgatory"**  
 **"You were in Purgatory? For the whole year?"**  
 **"Yeah, time flies when you're running for your life."**

  


**"It was bloody, messy.  
** **31 flavours of bottom dwelling nasties.  
 **Hell, most days felt like 360 degree combat.  
 **But there was something about being there...it felt pure."******

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  
**"And how do I know this isn't a set-up? How do I know I ain't gonna end up like your friend over there?"**  
 **"He was my friend. Now you are. First rule of Purgatory, kid. You can't trust nobody."**  
 **"You just asked me to trust you."**  
 **"You see? You're getting it now."**

  



End file.
